


Aren't They Adorable?

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Without Me [11]
Category: Batman - Fandom, DC Comics
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Bruce x Reader - Relationship
Series: Without Me [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1361446
Kudos: 20





	Aren't They Adorable?

You were in Vegas for another day before you flew back to your apartment to relax. He wanted to plan a surprise honeymoon while home. First, however, you wanted to video call each of your families to give them the good news.

Bruce sat next to you as you called his parents first, arm wrapped around you. 

“Bruce!” Thomas’ face filled the screen. “Your mother will be up shortly.” He smiled. "Someone looks to be in good spirits!"

“We are.” Bruce chuckled. “How are things there?” He asked as he saw his mother come into view.

“Same old.” Thomas chuckled. 

“Hi, there!” Martha said excitedly. “It’s so good to see you smiling.” She gushed. 

Bruce smiled. “Thanks, mom. We have a reason for that.” He glanced at you, then back at the camera. “We got married!” He was beaming. “Day before yesterday. We’ll have pictures for you soon.” 

Thomas clapped once. “What a surprise!” 

Martha squealed. “You have to let us through you a party!” She nodded. “Something lovely. Your family can come out for a couple days and stay here, too!” 

You chuckled. “I’ll have to see if they can get off work.” You told her.

“Perfect. I’ll send you some dates.” She beamed. “I’m so happy you’re our daughter in law.” She snuffed happily. “Can I see the ring?” She asked, hopeful.

You smiled and held it up to the camera. “Bruce picked it all on his own.” You said proudly, looking at your new husband. “And I had his engraved.” You told her.

“Oh, Thomas, aren’t they adorable?” She smiled. “You have marvelous taste, son.” Before Bruce met you, she had her doubts if he would ever settle down. Then you called him a brat, and that’s what he needed. 

Bruce kissed your temple. “That I do.” He smiled. 

* * *

After chatting with his parents some more, you called yours. They answered quickly, worried something was wrong. “Are you okay?” Your mother asked. 

You nodded excitedly. “We have news! Good news!” You wiggled slightly. “We got married!” You told them. “Day before yesterday.”

“Married?” Your mother gasped. 

“So soon?” Your father added. His eyebrows went up. 

“After we got back from Kyle’s funeral we decided. Kyle was young, as in not even 24.” You said sadly. “Anyone we love can be taken from us at anytime.” 

Your mother nodded at that. “Well I see your reasoning then.” She agreed with a soft smile. “Wish we could have been there.”

“Bruce’s parents are going to throw a party and want to bring you there.” You smiled. “She said she would send possible dates, because I pointed out that you’d need time off work.”

“Thank you.” She smiled back. “That is exciting. We can find days that work, right honey?” She asked her husband. He didn’t look as happy, but he nodded.

“Of course.” He said gently. 

“The pictures will be in soon and I’ll send them over.” You offered. “And there’s a video, too.” You told them. 

“I can’t wait.” She smiled. “I’m happy for the both of you.” She said honestly. “I hope you plan to do a family wedding one day?” 

“I’m sure we will.” Bruce nodded. “Oh, by the way, are you guys allergic to dogs? We wanted to get a couple, and that’d mean bringing them when we visit. I don’t want to make anyone feel like crap.”

“How thoughtful.” Your mother praised. “No, none of us our allergic.” She assured. 

* * *

Once both your parents had been called, Bruce kissed your cheek. “How about you make something to eat while I work on those honeymoon plans?”

You nodded. “Sounds like a deal.” You smiled. “Husband.” You doubted that you would ever get tired of that.

“Mm.” He brought you in for a kiss. “You’ve made me so happy.” He rested his forehead against yours. 

You blushed. “I didn’t think we would ever be this in love.” You told him. “Hell, after my breakup before you… didn’t see myself being with anyone for a long time. Then cute drunk you happened.” 

He chuckled. “I didn’t think so either. I never thought I’d get married. The idea was so far fetched.” He shook his head. “Now? I can’t wait to start a family with you.” He breathed, looking shy. 

You cupped his face. “I can’t wait either. But we should. Just a little.” You smiled. "Let me get my degree."

“You can finish it online.” He cupped your face. "But you tell me when and I'm all over you." He winked.

You smiled and nodded. “I will. Thank you. We can definitely wait on crying newborns.” You pecked his lips again before getting up. "Now go plan!" You teased.

“Yes, ma’am.” He got up. 

* * *

Your father sighed after the call ended. "Wow."

Your mother nodded. “I thought we had time.” She rubbed his arm. “But, she’s happy.”

“It was a spur of the moment decision. Emotions were high.” He shook his head. “I hope that doesn’t bite them in the ass, I really don’t. I like him, don’t get me wrong, but they’re so young.” 

“We were younger when we got married.” She teased.

He sighed and nodded. “We were lucky.” He pulled her close. “And it was a very different time.” He reminded her. “None of this social media or anything.” He looked at the wall. “I also wasn’t rich.” He leaned his head on hers, every worst case scenario playing in his head.

“He seems very mature, dear. We can only be supportive and hope for the best.” She told him. “Your opinion is important to her.”

“Which is why I didn’t express all my concerns.” He said softly. “He hurts her, though…” 

“I know.” She kissed his shoulder. “I know.” She sighed softly. 

“You don’t think she’s pregnant right?” He asked suddenly. “And they had a shotgun wedding?”

“I don’t think she’d be able to keep that secret.” She said honestly. “Especially with us. She’s always been open.” 

He sighed. “You’re right.” He agreed. “I’m thankful for that.” 

* * *

“Okay, so our bags our packed, and we leave tomorrow morning at 8 am.” Bruce told you as he came into the kitchen.

You clapped. “Yay!” You said happily. You hugged him. “No hints?”

“None.” He pecked your lips. “No hints.” He smirked. “Because that would ruin the surprise. And I’m pretty proud of what I planned.” 

“Alright, only because you’re adorable when you’re proud.” You smiled. “I was thinking about baking a bit? Maybe some cookies?”

“The ones with the mini chocolate chips?” He asked hopeful. 

You chuckled and nodded. “And, I got me some unicorn baking chips.” You moved to your baking cupboard and pulled them out to show him. “How cute are these?”

He hugged you from behind. “Those are very cute and very you.” He chuckled. “Let’s get to baking!” 

“Apron first!” You giggled. “Even when life gets busy with school, can we do this once a week? Cook or bake together?”

He nodded. “Our own thing. Something we’ll always make time for.” He smiled. “That’s perfect.” He agreed, looking forward to making many memories with you. 

You hummed happily and began getting the ingredients out. You used to bake a lot with your mom, and hoped to one day bake with your own kids. You could honestly picture it and it warmed your insides. 

* * *

Time seemed to fly by after that. Before you knew it, you were in your final year of classes. It was nearing the holidays and you were decorating your place happily. One of your dogs was sleeping on the couch, the other watching the snow out of the window. “Daddy should be home in a few.” You talked to them. That seemed to perk them both up, making you chuckle. 

Bruce was right on time as he parked and was soon inside. “Whew. Chilly.” He ruffled the snow from his hair as the dogs attacked his legs. “Hi.” He crouched to greet them. He was tackled and they both began licking his face.

You giggled and stepped down from hanging some decorations off a ladder. “Can I have a lick, too?” You flirted. 

“You know you never have to ask permission for that.” He chuckled as he stood. "How was home today?" He asked, as he had class and you didn't.

“So cozy.” You smiled. “I switched out my candles and as you can tell...decorated.” You motioned to around the living room. "My parents and brother will be here next week, so I wanted to get it done early."

“Can’t wait. I love a full house.” He brought you in for a deep kiss. “Missed my beautiful girl today.” He told you. "Just have classes tomorrow, and we are on break."

You sighed happily. “I love break with you.” You pecked his lips. "Go relax and I'll make dinner."

He squeezed your hips and smiled, going to change into comfortable clothes. Both dogs followed him.

“You’re their favorite!” You giggled as you went to start dinner. They adored Bruce, especially when he brought them out to play. It was your favorite thing to watch when he got home after you. And then you'd make him some hot cocoa.

He came in after a few minutes and sat on the bar stool. “I just missed seeing you.” He grinned as he watched you. "Anything I can help with?"

“Maybe cut up some bread?” You smiled. "I'm trying a new garlic bread recipe."

“Sounds great.” He eagerly went to help. "You know my mom won't let you cook for Christmas, right?"

You pouted. “Why? I’m decent!” 

He chuckled. "She doesn't even make Alfred cook on Christmas. She has a catering company do it." He told her. "She's always been that way."

“A catering company?” You raised your eyebrows. "Nothing home made?" That was so different from your upbringing. "Well, I'm bringing a pie." You told him. 

“Okay.” Bruce nodded. “It’s a really good catering company!” He defended with a smile. "You'll like them."

“I’m sure I will. It’s just different.” You nodded. "I'm sure things will feel normal in time." 

“And we’ll have our own family traditions.” He noted. "My parents already know that our boys are coming with us. My mom said she got them each a stocking!" He laughed.

You beamed. “They are practically their grand babies.” You giggled. "Who are working in their cute begging." You motioned to where they were laying, watching you.

Bruce smiled at them. “They take after me.” He teased. “They love your food.” 

“They are also suck ups.” You brought over a doggie plate for them. “Eat up, boys, no scraps for you at dinner.”

They didn’t seem to mind as they went at it. “They are very happy.” Bruce laughed, kissing your cheek as you passed. “I spoke to my dad today.” He said suddenly. 

You smiled over at him. “About?”

He sighed. “I was just talking about the classes I was going to be taking for the Spring and he just dumped on me that I should start interning for him for winter break.” He told you. “That it’ll be ‘good for me’ and then ‘it’ll be good for me and the Mrs’.” 

You could tell this was a serious subject and nodded. “And you didn’t want that?” 

“Not yet. I thought I had years before stepping foot into the business.” He huffed. “I thought I could just enjoy life with you. He’s not on the same train of thought, though.” 

You rubbed his back. “Is he adamant? Or is he giving you a choice?” You asked, knowing that you’d miss him if he was interning.

“It’s like he’s giving me a choice while also making the choice.” He rolled his eyes. “So, looks like our break isn’t going to be as great as we hoped.”

You nodded and looked down. “We’ll make it work.” You said hopeful. “We’ll still have some time together, right? He’s not gonna make you live there for break or anything.”

“I’m going to be stern about time. For now I’ll just do two or three days a week  _ maybe _ .” He pulled you close. “He did say that’ll he’ll take our plans into consideration if we need time to ourselves in the future.” He promised you. “I’m getting time with you one way or another.”

You nodded. “Thank you.” You kissed his cheek. “It’s just for break right?” 

He nodded. “It’s to prepare after graduation he claims.” He leaned against you. “So then I can prepare to take over Wayne Enterprises.”

You took a deep breath. “It’s coming sooner than we thought.” You nodded. “I guess at least we have a little warning?”

“Yeah. I’m sorry.” He sighed. “I was hoping to have more time just us, ya know? Travel, just enjoying being a young married couple. Now I have to work and be boring.” He made a face.

“You’ll have vacations.” You rubbed his chest. “And if worse comes to worse, I’ll talk to your dad.” You smiled. “I’m sure I could convince him to be nice.”

“You may have to.” He kissed you gently. “Good thing about the company he offers paternity leave.” He told you. 

Your eyebrows went up. “That’s pretty impressive.” You admitted. “Next to no companies offer that.” 

He nodded. “Mom’s doing. Said she didn’t feel he was around enough for me.” He explained. “And that it wasn’t fair to have the women give birth and be expected to care for a newborn alone.” He shrugged. 

You grinned. “I love your mom.” You squeezed him. “At least we know we’ll have that.” Whenever the pair of you decided to expand your family. Which wouldn’t be until at least graduation.

“At least.” He went back to helping you. “Just sucks.” He shrugged a shoulder. “Adulting is gonna suck.” 

“It is. But we knew after graduation we’d have to adult.” You rubbed his arm. “That’s kinda what happens.” You said playfully.

“Not for me!” He pouted. “We were going to party.” He countered, making you giggle. “And lounge on a beach somewhere. You. In a bikini.”

You grinned. “We can still do that.” You promised. “Just a work and play balance.” You reminded him. “And I can always wear a bikini around the house.”

“That’s all I wanted you to offer.” He grinned cheekily. 

“Dork.” You chuckled. 

* * *

You were getting snacks for your family when they knocked on the door. You rushed over to answer it. “Welcome!” You said happily as you let them in. “I’m glad you made it before more snow came.” You hugged them each. “Bruce will be home later.”

“Oh? Last minute class?” You mother removed her coat as your brother ran to play with the dogs. 

“Internship for his dad.” You shrugged. “Wants him to be ready for graduation. Thankfully it’s not every day over break.”

Your father nodded. “That’s helpful.” He noted, chuckling as Happy came running over, licking his hand. “Hey.” He ruffled his fur. “We got some presents for you too, don’t worry.” He smiled at the excited dog. 

You mother looked around. “It’s beautiful in here!” She complimented. "So homey."

“Thank you. I was excited when I bought stuff.” You went to get them some drinks. "I did it mostly while he was in class."

“He seems busy.” Your mother sat down. 

“And about to get busier?” Your father added. 

You shrugged. "My classes just happened to be at different times, that's all." You told him. 

They nodded and focused on the dogs a bit. “We’re excited to be here.” Your father told you. "Your brother woke us up before dawn!" He chuckled.

“I was worried about the snow!” He said from the floor with Buddy. "I didn't wanna get stuck st home!"

You giggled and shook your head. “Adorable.” You carried the drinks to the living room. “Come get your warm milk.” You told him. "There's home made cookies for after dinner."

“After?” He pouted. “I can’t taste one?” 

“Nope.” You ruffled his hair as you heard Bruce’s car drive up. "He's home early!" You beamed.  Your mother was impressed at that and smiled as she watched you greet him at the door. 

Bruce held bottles of wine as he walked in. “Hello.” He smiled. "How's my wife?" 

“Extremely happy that you’re home.” You smiled at him. "Our boys are occupied, or I'd be pushed away."

He laughed and kissed your cheek. “How’re my favorite in laws?” He charmed once his jacket was off. “Hope the drive out wasn’t too bad.”

“No it seems we arrived in time.” Your mother stood to hug him. “It’s good to see you, Bruce.” She told him.

“You as well, ma’am.” He kissed her cheek. “Sir.” He shook your father's hand. “How’s work been lately?”

“Always picks up around the holidays.” He chuckled. “I’m sure you know how that is.” He shrugged. “Sounds like you’ve been working, too.”

Bruce sighed. “Yeah. Not by choice.” He made a face. “I’m being forced to adult. There was a board meeting today.”

You made a face. “Are you in the decision making process already?” You asked, obviously surprised. 

He shook his head. “Not really. I had to give my input, but it was more to see how ‘things are run’.” He imitated his father. 

You nodded, rubbing his back. “I can pour us some glasses for dinner.” You took the wine. “It should be ready in about half an hour.”

He smiled and kissed your forehead. “Smells great.” He sat down while you went to set it aside. “What’s on the menu?”

“Baked ziti. So your wine choice was perfect.” You smiled. “And more of that homemade garlic bread I made last week with the extra seasoning.”

“It’s amazing let me tell you.” He beamed at your parents. “Oh.” He stood to get an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to you. “Holiday ball.” He stated. “We’re expected to be there. Mom said she would like to have a ‘girl’s day’ with you and your mom. Lunch, shopping, nails.” 

“Oh that sounds far too fancy for me, Bruce.” Your mother admitted. 

He smiled. “Oh, it’s only us that’s expected at the Gala.” He assured her. “She just wants you included in the day.” He told her. “She wants to be friends.”

She sighed in relief. “I can manage that then.” She agreed. “A day of pampering does seem nice.” 

“You deserve it.” Your father smiled. “I’d love to be able to pamper you more.”

“It makes them happy.” Bruce grinned. "And I'm sure Y/N would like your input on her dress."

“Please.” You nodded. "Fancy isn't my deal."

“Never has been, unfortunately. Sorry, Bruce.” Your mother chuckled. "She wore sneakers to prom."

“Babe.” Bruce dramatically gasped. “Sneakers?” 

You blushed and nodded. “Yup. Old beat up Vans.” You giggled. 

“How hot.” He smirked. “And something I can totally see you doing, actually.”

You nudged him. “Thank you.” You grinned. “So, who wants to help me set the table?” You asked, your eyes on your brother. He pretended not to notice for a minute and then got up to help you. He laughed when you tickled him slightly.

“Okay, okay!” He giggled more when you did the other side. “I’m coming to help, aren’t I!” He moved a bit quicker.

You laughed harder and hugged him to you. “I’ve missed you.” You ruffled his hair. “How’s school been?”

“Boring.” He pouted. “We don’t get to do any projects!” He told you. “Last year we did a lot. Especially in science. This year we haven’t even had one. Except a boring old book report.”

You pouted along with him. “That’s lame. I know you’re more hands on.” You nodded. “Hopefully the second half of the year is better.”

“I hope so.” He set up the napkins. “Maybe I can do the science fair if mom lets me.” He noted. “That would be cool to win!”

“You got the brains for it!” You encouraged. "And if you need help, you can video call me!" You reminded him. 

He grinned. “I will for the writing portion.” He promised. “They made a new rule that you have to write at least 500 words. Turns out parents were doing way too much and making it unfair.”

You shook your head. “That makes sense.” 

Bruce attempted to watch you from where he sat, a silly smile on his face. Your parents watched him, your mother happy for you both. Happy jumped on his lap, tail wagging, wanting Bruce's attention, making him laugh. “I see you.” He grinned and petted him happily. 

“I have a small question Bruce.” Your father began. 

"What's that?" He asked, glancing at him.

“You don’t expect my daughter to give up on her dreams to play housewife, correct?” He asked, making your mother softly sigh. 

Bruce shook his head. "No!" It actually bothered him that he would think that. “I’ve always supported her in what she wants to do.” He told him. 

“And you will still feel that way when you take over your father's business?” He continued. 

"Of course. I don't plan to live there." He pointed out. "I won't be taking it over for awhile anyways."

He didn’t look convinced but nodded. "Okay." He said simply. 

Bruce focused on Happy and kissed his nose. "Wanna go out for a few, Happy?" He asked, earning a bark before the dog went to the sliding glass door. He smiled and went with him outside once his jacket was on. He made a snowball and tossed it to the dog, laughing when he tried to catch it.

You smiled as you watched from the kitchen window. “Stop drooling.” Your brother poked you. “Food!” He announced.

You nudged him. “Fine, Fine.” You finished placing the dishes on the table. Your parents came in as Bruce urged Happy back in the house.

Bruce helped you sit down before serving your plate for you. “Grades come in yet?” He asked you softly, knowing you were worried about one class. 

"No. Tomorrow at 8am." You pouted. 

He nodded. “I’m telling you, that was an amazing paper.” He assured. "She's a fool to grade it less than an A."

“She’s also mean.” You sighed. “But thank you.” You said as everyone got comfortable. "I think she hates me because I'm a Wayne." 

“That’s not fair of her.” Your mother frowned. "At all."

Bruce sighed. "It happens. I'm glad that Y/N is strong enough to know it's not her."

“What’s wrong with being a Wayne?” Your brother asked. "You're really nice."

Bruce smiled at him. “Sometimes people just don’t like people in power. Like my dad.” He explained. 

“Oh.” You brother blinked. “That’s dumb.” He rolled his eyes.

“Agreed.” Bruce chuckled. "Now let's eat up. We made cookies. Two kinds."

“Two?!” That made him excited. "What kinds?!"

“Sugar and….” Bruce smirked playfully. 

“Please chocolate!” He pouted. He crossed his fingers. 

You giggled. "Unicorn chocolate."

“Fancy.” Your father chuckled. “I’ve always liked your creative bakes.” He smiled fondly.

You grinned and began eating happily, glad your family came. 

* * *

After dinner, you were all relaxing with warm milk and cookies when there was a knock at your door. Bruce stood to get it after a moment and went to get it with the dogs in tow. He was surprised to see Nicole. “Oh.” He said quietly before motioning for her to come inside, not knowing she was invited. 

"What are you doing here?!" You seethed.

“Family dinner?” She shrugged. "Without me?"

“Yes!” You told her. “The whole sister thing went out the window when you tried sleeping with Bruce. Did you forget?” You snapped. "I don't know why you'd think you'd be welcome here."

“It’s been ages, Y/N.” She sighed. “Mom told me they were coming up here and I figured I could come too.” 

"It's been less than a year. That's no ages." You pointed out. "What, decide to try again?!"

She pursed her lips. “I assume since you’re married that you’re serious, so no.” She rolled her eyes. "Not that it'll last."

You nearly face palmed. “Please leave.” You moved to the door, opening it for her. "Now."

“I’m part of the family.” She crossed her arms. 

"I will drag you out of my house." You threatened. 

“Your house? Or Bruce’s?” She asked. 

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose. “I have security on call you know?” He told her. "And  _ ours _ . Both our names are on the deed." 

She scoffed. “Alright.” She said sarcastically. "Whatever." 

"Out." You ground out. 

“It’s snowing!” She fought. 

“It was before you got here.” You shrugged. “There’s a hotel down the road a few miles in if you’re concerned.” You crossed your arms over your chest. 

“Mom.” She looked at her. “Tell her I’m welcome here.” She insisted.

“It’s not my house, dear.” Your mother sighed. "I have no say."

"It's Christmas!" Your sister pointed out. 

“You also tried to screw Bruce so…” You pushed her to the door. "That has little effect in my choice."

"What's screwing?" Your brother spoke up.

“Adult stuff. Gross stuff.” Bruce shrugged easily. "Nothing you need to worry about." He told him. 

Your brother shrugged and watched you both. "Can I give her a cookie before she leaves? They're really good." He asked.

Nicole smirked as he ran to get one to give her one. “At least one of my siblings is nice.” 

“Same here.” You shrugged. "It's nice to have him."

She sighed. “Ugh.” She said in disgust as she finally walked through the doorway. She slammed the door behind her, making you sigh.

“I’m sorry, honey. I didn’t think she’d show up.” Your mother apologized. 

"I didn't know she even had our address." You admitted. 


End file.
